Bite Marks
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Those beauty marks on Eli's neck, what do they look like?


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, not even Eli, but I do own Munro Chambers, that boy has my heart *smiles*

A/N: First things first, I had started working on this one-shot a LONG time ago, but something happened to the file that I had to restart it and everything. It's not going to be very long… and I suck I know… This one-shot was suggested by thesidkidd, the idea totally blew my mind when she messaged me it! Well anyway, here you are a very interesting one-shot. This is going to take place where Eli and Clare did their video project; the park.

To be honest it didn't come out the way I wanted it to :/

* * *

Bite Marks

Summary: Those beauty marks on Eli's neck, what do they look like?

* * *

"I remember this place." Eli stated.

Clare smiled as she and Eli walked hand in hand along the plush green grass. She walked to sit at one of the empty picnic tables and responded, "Yeah it's been what… almost a year since we did that really, really awkward movie project."

Eli blinked a few times.

"What was awkward about it?" He asked.

Clare laughed and she stated, "Well Adam was recording us kissing. It was weird." She shrugged her shoulders.

"True…" Eli muttered.

He pulled Clare closer to him. She smiled a little and Eli leaned in and placed a feather light kiss against her lips. Clare blushed and she kissed him back. Eli's lips moved to her neck and she pushed him away slightly.

"Eli not here, there's children around."

"Oh, right." He laughed nervously.

Clare interlaced their fingers together and she sighed heavily. She glanced up at the azure sky and Eli turned his head, looking in the opposite direction. Clare sighed heavily and whispered, "It's beautiful out today."

Eli turned to face her and he nodded.

"It is nice." He responded, looking into her bright blue eyes.

Clare blushed and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"What? Can't a guy look at his beautiful girlfriend every now and then?" Eli responded, moving closer to her. Clare giggled and she playfully slapped his arm. Eli leaned closer to her and he captured her lips in a kiss. Clare knew that fighting it would be pointless, so she kissed him back, reaching up and wrapping her hands around his neck. Eli traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she slowly parted her lips.

Eli thrust his tongue into her mouth while he grasped her hips.

Clare whimpered as their tongues played a game of wrestling. Eli pulled Clare's body closer to his and she whimpered softly yet again. Eli pulled his mouth away, tugging on her bottom lip gently.

"Eli, there are too many people around… let's go somewhere else." She whispered.

"I like it here though, makes the situation more," He pressed his lips against her neck, "Interesting." Clare whined in response as he continues to ghost his lips up and down her flesh, creating goose bumps on her skin.

Eli kissed up to her ear and he licked the shell, taking the lobe between his teeth. He chewed softly on it and Clare moaned softly in her throat. Eli smirked mentally, loving how he could make her give in just like that. Clare reached up and she thread her fingers through his hair as his lips worked on teasing her neck, teeth gently grazing up and down the soft flesh, tongue tasting her sweet skin.

Eli smirked and he pulled away.

Clare breathed heavily and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Eli turned to away from her. Clare smiled a little and she sat upright, eyeing his neck. She blinked a few times, and cocked her head to the side. She smiled a little.

"Hey Eli." Clare said.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his head to her.

"Has anybody ever told you that… your lovely beauty marks look like vampire bites?" Clare giggled.

Eli blinked a few times and he reached up to touch his "vampire bites".

"God Clare you and your fetish for undead creatures." He responded.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." Clare said.

Eli rolled his eyes. Clare scooted closer to him and she reached up to touch his beauty marks. Clare smiled and she said, "They look just like vampire bites."

"I heard you the first time Blue Eyes." Eli whispered. Clare leaned down and she placed a kiss on his neck, the spot that makes him stiffen in posture. Clare smirked and she pulled away.

"That's it?" Eli asked.

"What? You think I'm actually going to start making out with your neck right now?" Clare responded challengingly.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "Never stopped you before."

"Well that was different." Clare blushed.

Eli got up and he grasped her hand, pulling her up. Clare didn't ask or say anything to Eli, as he led her back to Morty. Eli looked around and he opened the back door. Clare looked around and she climbed in, Eli followed after. He shut the door and closed the curtains. Eli instantly climbed on top of Clare and she slightly parted her legs, just to give him more room. Eli smirked and he dipped down and crushed his lips over hers.

Clare reached up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Eli smoothed his hands up and down her sides, resting them on her hips. Clare pulled her mouth from his and trailed her lips down to his jawline, moving around his neck, where those marks are. Eli stiffened and Clare pressed her lips harder over his flesh, her tongue peeking out to taste his slightly tanned skin.

Eli tilted his head to the side, giving her more room. Clare's hand moved to the back of his neck, while the other moved to his shoulder. Clare open mouth kissed his neck before she gently bit down on his flesh.

Clare felt the tension grow between her legs, the moment Eli let out a small throaty moan. Clare smiled and sucked on his neck, occasionally switching to biting.

Eli moaned, only louder.

"Shit, Clare." He groaned.

Clare pulled her mouth away and looked into his glazed eyes. Eli smirked lightly and he said, "Somehow I'm beginning to remember why I love your vampire fetish." Clare smiled a little and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a vampire fetish."

"Yeah and I'm not obsessed with death." Eli purred.

"Whatever Eli." Clare smiled.

"Did I say stop?" Eli asked.

"I'll continue if you stop saying I have a vampire fetish."

"Well I would be lying though."

"Fine," Clare crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I still think your beauty marks look like vampire bites."

"Fine Clare, they look like vampire bites, now make with the biting if you're going to continue to comment on my beauty marks."

Clare smiled a little and she leaned up and placed small kisses on his neck.

End!

* * *

I know that totally sucked. I'm a little disappointed because the one-shot I had previously written for this disappeared, and well… I tried to remember as much as I could for it. :/

Reviews?

Goodbye for now!


End file.
